


Tell Me How Good I Am

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kinda sweeet, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Ten- Praise KinkMickey's usually too embarrassed to ask for anything, but when he gets the courage to do so, it turns out to be a fucking amazing decision.





	Tell Me How Good I Am

Ian and Mickey had never really talked about what turned each other on. They just tended to fuck and it all worked out in the end. Ian would pick up on the little things though, and realise Mickey was into that, like when Ian was a little rough, Mickey became more vocal, and that let Ian know that was good.

Mickey rarely asked or told Ian what was good. But tonight, Mickey surprised Ian.

Ian was sat up in their bed, with Mickey sat on his lap, riding his dick like his life depended on it.

“I-Ian!” Mickey cried as his fingernails dug into ian’s shoulders.

Ian grunted and snapped his hips up to fuck into Mickey. Ian didn’t tend to _say_ too much when they fucked, still a little cautious he would mess up or make Mickey uncomfortable.

But then Mickey asked.

“Tell me - fuck - tell me how good I am,” Mickey moaned as he bounced on Ian’s cock.

“S-so fucking good,” Ian hissed, and gripped Mickey’s hips.

“Yeah? Yeah?” Mickey whined and slammed his ass down, making Ian yelp a curse.

“Fuck! Oh, god, so good!” Ian encouraged, loving to praise Mickey.

Fuck, Mickey loved to be praised. Growing up, no one had ever told him he was doing a good job. It was just so good to be told by Ian that he was doing well.

Mickey sat flush against Ian’s lap and clenched and unclenched around his cock, whimpering at the delicious full feeling it gave him.

“Such a good boy for me, Mickey,” Ian praised and Mickey through his head back and moaned.

“P-please! Please!” Mickey whined.

Ian knew exactly what Mickey was asking for so he wrapped his hand around Mickey’s hard, leaking cock and instantly started to stroke him.

“Ah! Yes!” Mickey cried and started to sit up and down on Ian’s dick too.

“My - _fuck_ \- good boy,” Ian groaned, the pleasure quickly bringing him close too.

“I-Ian!” Mickey cried one last time before he came between them, covering them in the stickeyness.

Mickey looked so fucking beautiful, his face pink from the praise and pleasure, that it sent Ian over the edge just a second later, and he came inside his boyfriend with a final grunt.

Ian’s hands gently romed Mickey’s body through their orgasms, slowly bringing them back down to earth.

“Fuck,” Mickey sighed as he rolled of Ian’s lap.

Ian immediately put his arm around Mickey and kissed his forehead. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

“Shut up,” Mickey muttered back and hid his blushing face in his boyfriend’s chest.


End file.
